


Caught Out

by rodofatos



Category: Dota 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2019-02-10 00:58:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12900570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rodofatos/pseuds/rodofatos
Summary: Slippery Slark finds himself at the mercy of Enchantress’ beguilement.Done as a request for /u/Age_PlayThrow_away on reddit.





	Caught Out

The Nightcrawler silently cursed himself as he peeked out from inside the bushes. She was still standing there under the waterfall, completely oblivious to the world around her. Slark would have been aroused by the Enchantress showering in the nude in front of him, had he not been in such a precarious position. If he made a single sound, she would no doubt hear and seek out the Slithereen before swiftly mincing him into sushi.The worst part was that he only had himself to blame – no throwing insults at Rikimaru or Gondar for blowing his stealth. He had simply gotten too careless looking for prey in the forest, and now he had trapped himself mere feet away from the most graceful, most charming, most deadly creature of the woods.

The Enchantress hummed loudly as she ran her fingers through her hair, water running down her back and into the pond below. Her humming trailed off as she took her hands away from her head and slowly placed them upon her buttocks. Slark stifled a gasp. He bedamned himself again as he tried to stay still in the underbrush, resisting the urge to touch his privates as the Enchantress was doing herself. The Enchantress gingerly took two fingers and placed them inside her pussy, letting out a long moan. “Oh…” she lamented, “if only a friend of the forest could help me out here.”

Slark’s small, tapering cock was stiffly pushing against his loincloth, almost distracting him from his peril. A million thoughts raced through his head, but only one stuck for more than a moment: Don’t. Move. He gulped, and focused on staying as still as he could. It took all the willpower he had to not quiver in the foliage like a fish out of water.

“I know someone that can’t wait, though,” the Enchantress continued in a playful tone. “He just needs to step out of the bushes, and then we can get started.”

Slark froze. There’s no way that she wasn’t talking about him right there. But how did she…? How long did…? Questions filled the Nightcrawler’s mind, but he had answers for none of them. Somehow, the same Slithereen that had broken out of Dark Reef Prison had also failed to sit quietly in a bush in the forest. Still he sat, motionless, hoping that she had simply been making a silly joke. Surely Aiushtha couldn’t really be suggesting…

“Come on out, Slark,” she said, amused. “I can sit here all day, but I bet you’re uncomfortable in there.”

Nope. She knew.

With a deep sigh, Slark stood up, sending leaves and twigs flying everywhere. The Enchantress turned around to face him, smiling smugly. “There you are!” she sang, hands on her haunches now. “Who do you think you were fooling, hiding in the brush like that?”

“Ah…” the Nightcrawler started, unsure of what to say. “I… I don’t know…” he mumbled. There was a brief silence before Aiushtha giggled, leaving Slark confused. “The forest is my home, Slark, and you think I wouldn’t notice you in my home? Uninvited, too! Who said you could come in here and hunt down those poor critters?”

Slark began to stammer something, but Aiushtha cut him off. “You know you can take on bigger prey than that, Slark,” she said, lowering her voice. “Something like… an Enchantress.” Her expression changed to an alluring gaze as Slark tried to avert his eyes. He knew what she was trying to do: captivate him, then strike when he was most vulnerable. He might have been caught out embarassingly, but he swore he would die with dignity.

“Come on…” she purred, her words almost a whisper. “What do you say?”

Slark’s eyes passed over the Enchantress’ for an instant, but an instant was all it took: his expression suddenly softened, and he nodded calmly as he stepped forward, out of the tangle of vines.

“That’s it,” she said softly, as the Nightcrawler pulled away his loincloth and dropped it to the side. His cock was wet, partially due to his arousal and somewhat more to his Slithereen biology. Their naturally slippery bodies made it easy to procreate without the need for external lubricant. The Enchantress spun herself around again, her plump rump facing the Nightcrawler with anticipation. She wiggled a little bit, eager to begin. In truth, it had been a few months since the last time she had sex with a hero – she had to make do with forest animals whenever the need arose. A sentient beast was a nice change of pace every now and then… even if it took a little coaxing.

Slark placed his hands on her backside. His grip was strong, and his claws were sharp. Aiushtha groaned, and the Nightcrawler took that as an invitation to give her a squeeze. She cried out in pleasure as Slark gently moved his hands all across her rear end. “S-such a tease!” she stammered, already flustered. “Just p-put it in already!”

Without hesitation, the Slithereen pulled himself up onto Aiushtha’s back. He slid his cock against her back until he felt it push in front of her wet, dripping cunt. She drew a sharp breath before stuttering out “F-fuck me, Slark!”

The Nightcrawler eased his cock into the Enchantress slowly, leaving her moaning in bliss. He sat still for a moment, waiting for her to give another command. She exhaled piercingly before she spoke again. “Start… moving…”

He did as he was told, and began to thrust. Her pussy was warm and slick, letting him prod back and forth without much resistance. It was a feeling Slark would have savored if he weren’t under the influence of Aiushtha’s spell. Right now, he was nothing more than a tool to impregnate her – to fertilize her with his exotic, freakish fish cum. “Faster, Slark!” she begged. “Please, go faster!”

He dug his claws into her back as he started to speed up, obeying without question. He did so without a single sound, the only noises in the stillness of the forest being the serene waterfall, Slark’s body slapping against the Enchantress’, and her moans of ecstacy as he kept going. She could tell he was reaching his climax, and she wanted to feel him surge inside of her. “Inside, Slark!” she yelled, her voice wavering as she tried to keep herself from whinnying like an animal. “Cum inside me!”

As if on cue, the Slithereen tightened his grip on her behind as he achieved orgasm, his cum shooting and swelling through Aiushtha’s pussy. Left without an order, he stayed on top of the Enchantress as his dick receded back into his body, leaving her out of breath with her face nearly submerged in the water below. “F-fuck, Slark…” she groaned between breaths, “I’m wondering if I even needed to enchant you for that…”

“You didn’t,” Slark said as he hopped off of her back. “I don’t fall for your tricks, Enchantress. But th’ sex was nice, I’ll give you that.”

“What?” Aiushtha twisted her head to look at the Nightcrawler, who was already out of the pond and slipping his loincloth back on. “Slark, you–”

“Bye!” he exclaimed as he turned around and ran out of the glade, undoubtedly heading out of the forest. The Enchantress instinctively reached for her javelin before remembering, of course, she had left it by the side of the pool earlier. She hung her head, conceding to the fact that the Slithereen had outwitted her. “Maybe next time, Slark,” she murmured forlornly, “maybe next time.”


End file.
